


Happy Hunger Games! (And may the odds be ever in your favor)

by writeinparadise (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/writeinparadise
Summary: Keith is a Career from District 1 and has trained his whole life for the Hunger Games. His brother, Shiro, had won from the previous year before, and although Keith would do anything for him, his desire to outshine him only grew. By his 17th birthday, he was ready to volunteer for the 49th Hunger Games.Lance never wanted to be in the Hunger Games, purposefully failing all the attempts District 4 had for scouting the next Victor. But when his brother is chosen by the head of the academy, Lance had no choice but to volunteer, to the dismay of his district. He hadn’t meant to make friends with two nerds from District 3, nor fall in love with a firey boy from District 1.But when they are pushed to fight against one another in the arena, who will prevail? Will the end up killing each other, or fight for the chance of a life together?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Happy Hunger Games! (And may the odds be ever in your favor)

Keith moaned as he sat up groggily, rubbing at his eyes. Today was Reaping Day, and he knew that they'd call his name. After all, he excelled in the academy and it'd be no different in the arena.

Granted, they weren't supposed to train until the Reaping, but some of the districts could get away with it. There'd be no doubt that District 1 would win this year.

"Chop chop, time to go." His brother, Shiro, smiled down at him. Keith buried his face in his pillow in response. The worry was still prominent in his eyes.

He knew that Shiro wanted the best for him, but this was something he had to do himself. His worries would go unfulfilled—there was no chance of him dying. Not after all his training.

Quickly getting dressed, Keith donned his red jacket and left, trailing behind Shiro. He wasn't nervous, but the butterflies in his stomach said otherwise.

Marching up to the courtyard, Shiro gave a feeble wave to Keith as he walked towards the stands behind. Keith, however, walked straight to the front row of all the boys.

Sucking in a breath, he stared at the bowl on the left. He knew that all those slips of paper had his name on them. Anyone who dared take his place wouldn't find a warm welcome if they managed to return. After all, he earned it.

In his spot on the other side sat Eliza, the female Tribute. Their coaches demanded the two become allies, yet he got an off feeling about her. He'd rather be alone.

The loud broadcast brought him out of his thoughts. Careful to not show disapproval, he inwardly rolled his eyes at the repeated video clip. Of course, they'd show the exact same one each year.

As it came to the end, Keith began to feel his legs shake. In a few moments, the whole of Panem would either be cheering him on or wishing for his death. He shuddered.

"And now for the boys..." the man from the Capitol said, face stark white with makeup. Keith found it unpleasant at the very least, but it wasn't his place to say anything.

Eliza grinned at him from on the stage. He had spaced out long enough for the man to already call her name.

The man's dainty hands snatched a slip of paper from the container, unraveling it with bated suspense. Moving to the microphone, he read out the name.

"Keith Kogane, please come up to the stage." He didn't expect any different, yet he stood still in shock for a few seconds. "Where are you, young man?"

Climbing the stairs slowly, Keith flinched at everyone's eyes on him. Maybe he was less suited to this than he had previously thought.

"May I present to you, the two Tributes from District 1, Eliza Woods and Keith Kogane." The crowd applauded as Peacekeepers dragged the two in to say their goodbyes.

The wooden room felt like a coffin as the doors shut behind him.

"Keith, remember everything I told you. Don't be cocky, make sure to find—"

"Yeah, I get it, Shiro. I'll be fine." Keith looked into his brother's eyes. "Fretting that much will get you wrinkles."

"I just don't want to see you die," Shiro said. "Promise me you won't."

"I promise."

"Good. Now go win this thing."

Keith smiled. "I will."

Lance was not having a very good day, to say the very least. His dad had yelled at him, his younger brother basically disowned him, and it was Reaping Day where said brother would be sent to die. So no, it wasn't a very good day.

He put his head in his hands. No matter how good he may be, there was no way his 15-year-old brother would be strong enough to win, and Lance couldn't watch him die.

They all gathered in the center of the district, waiting for the announcer to call the two chosen names. Lance rolled his eyes. Everyone knew who they'd be.

But when they called his brother's name, he had to step in.

"I volunteer as Tribute." His brother's eyes shot daggers from where he stood as Peacekeepers helped him up. Compared to his brother, people saw him as scrawny, less intelligent, and overall less likely to win.

Hopefully one day Luis would understand that it was all for him. But forgiveness from him or his district wouldn't come for a while, even when he's dead.

It was only on that train to the Capitol when he had finally understood the severity of what he had done. Alone and without any talents, he would never get an ally.

Lying facedown on the bed, he allowed himself to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, new fic. Idk how you guys might feel about this, but if you enjoyed and want more, lmk. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
